Christmas Morning
by arrjaydee
Summary: Ginny Weasley wakes up one Christmas morning and finds a very interesting Christmas present. Meanwhile, why is Harry so nervous? One-shot. HPGW.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing around with her characters for a little while.

**Christmas Morning**

Ginny Weasley woke up, one snowy morning, to the sound of joyful laughter coming from downstairs. She sat up and, at seeing the pile of presents at the foot of her bed, remembered it was Christmas day. Excited, and now fully awake, Ginny scrambled out of bed and put on her dressing gown. But, before she finished putting it on, she noticed a small, blue box had fallen down from the top of the pile of Christmas presents. A now curious Ginny picked up the little box and untied the ribbon around it. She opened the box and, once she read the note and saw the object inside, screamed…

-

Molly Weasley loved to cook, she always had. She especially loved to cook big feasts for her tight-nit family. It was something of a tradition for her to wake up early on Christmas. First she would open her presents (this year she particularly loved the new set of dress robes that Arthur had gotten her, she hoped she got a chance to use them soon), and then go down to the kitchen and start the cooking. She would make a big breakfast for everyone and then start with the lunch.

Molly was always up to see everyone's reactions to their presents; it was such a heart warming feeling. All of the family would always come down the stairs with bright smiles on their faces. Most times the twins would try to prank someone with one of their presents, Ginny would skip down the stairs, Ron would bring already half empty packets of lollies down, Percy would bring at least one of his new books down and be about half way through it, Bill (and Fleur) would stay in his room going through all the presents, Charlie, when he was here, would be talking loudly about his new presents, or his Dragons, Harry would come down with Ron and Hermione thanking them all for the presents, and Arthur would be in his shed, examining some muggle artefact.

But this morning, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George Teddy and Victoire were in the living room laughing, talking, singing, and waiting for breakfast, Harry and Ron were still upstairs, Arthur was humming to the song playing on the wireless, and with a knowing look on his face for some reason, Hermione was coming down the stairs and Ginny was…

Screaming?

-

Hermione Granger was a happy girl. This year, she was spending Christmas with the Weasley's. Hermione always enjoyed Christmas at the Burrow, it was like Hogwarts but better, it was just her and her second family that made it so special. She always felt a little guilty about not seeing her parents, but she was going to see them tomorrow any way.

She had really gotten good presents this year, had Hermione. But personally, she thought Ginny had gotten one of the best presents this year…

Speaking of which, there's the scream she had been waiting for…

-

Teddy Lupin is just like his mother sometimes, thought George Weasley, honestly, he's always tripping over stuff, his own feet, or even what seems to be thin air. Right now though, Teddy was entertaining George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Fleur and little Victoire by changing his appearance, just like his mother used to.

George was getting hungry now; he hoped mum was nearly done with breakfast. What was taking the others so long? He could see Hermione coming down the hallway, smiling and dad also with a happy smirk on his face, what did they know that George didn't? He wanted to find out.

But then they all heard Ginny scream and everyone got up to see what was wrong…

-

Arthur Weasley was happily humming away to the Christmas song that was playing on the wizarding wireless, while examining his new muggle toy. It was what the muggles called a remote control, he was now going to save up and buy a television which supposedly went with the remote.

But there was another reason that he was so happy today (other than the fact it was Christmas). Oh, he just didn't get those dress robes for Molly for any reason, he hoped, no he knew Molly would get to where them very soon indeed.

And with that thought, he smirked a happy smirk then heard a certain someone scream upstairs and went get up and hear what the answer would be…

-

Ron Weasley was just closing the door to his room and starting to walk down the stairs. While he was in high spirits about his new presents (Harry had gotten him a Chudley Cannons poster which was signed by all the players!), he was thoroughly confused about the way Harry was acting. It just wasn't this morning that he was all fidgety and nervous, it had been going on for the past few days. What was wrong with his best mate? Ron thought that Hermione knew because whenever he asked her about it she just smiled and said 'Don't worry Ronald, it's nothing.' Well he wanted to know what nothing was.

It was then he heard Ginny's scream and rushed to see what had happened…

-

Harry Potter, contrary to everyone else in the Burrow, was nervous, very, very nervous. He was more nervous than he could ever remember. He was fidgeting his newly knitted jumper that he got from Mrs Weasley, pulling at trying, to make it sit properly. Why won't it sit right? He had given up on his hair long ago.

Harry had gotten some good presents this year, he would admit that, but there was just something else he wanted that he hadn't got, yet. With all the nice presents he got, he just wanted one simple thing, just a simple answer. All he wanted for Christmas was one word.

And then he heard her scream…

-

Ginny Weasley stood still for about three seconds then rushed out of her room. She stood in the middle of the hallway and looked around. To her left was Hermione, partly down the stairs and smiling, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fleur, all of which had worried faces and wands out, her dad, smiling radiantly, and her mum, with a spatula in hand and a confused but worried frown on her face. On her right was Ron, who was closest and asked,

'Ginny, are you ok?'

Ginny just looked down at the open box still in her hand and then noticed Harry come out of Ron's room,

'Gin?' Harry said.

'Harry, are you saying--?'

He just nodded.

There was a silence then Hermione said, 'Hurry up Ginny, Harry won't be able to survive much longer.'

Then Ginny just yelled, 'YES!'


End file.
